Alone
by WybiE'z KidNapPer
Summary: "I-I'm so sorry" He could feel so much regret for his actions. For the past five years he had been trying to help people, to save them. Now he realized that to do that he should have just stayed where he was all along.


Help.

That word would ring through his mind like an ongoing alarm bell as he walked the cold forest. Large shoes splashed through puddles as their jet powered soles met with the ice coloured water. Rain petals slipped down the suede material, the only warmth the dark animal had on him. Gloved hands clung to fur of their opposite's arm. Shivers were running through him as he strolled the night, looking for... anywhere. Anywhere warm and sheltered. That's all he wanted at the moment.

The red streaked hedgehog's teeth clattered together as he went on with his search. It was unlikely for him to find anything in the middle of the forest, but what other option did he have? He had lost the Chaos Emerald, his bike had exploded against the on-going train, and to make matters worse the jets in his shoes gave out on their final life, reducing him to the average speed limit. It was a feeling he hated, being slow. Especially since he knew that there was someone out in this world that could exceed his ability and power. Someone who didn't need Jet Powered shoes either.

Shadow the Hedgehog walked on, leaving his thoughts behind for later. It was a habit he had achieved lately, a useful one he felt also. It was only of resent he'd learned that letting your mind focus on one thought for too long would only lead to thinking of the course of your pain, even if you tried to avoid it, you're mind will always look back to that moment when it all fell apart. So result? Stop thinking before you dig to deep.

Oddly enough it worked. It helped him forget, though only for a minute, but nevertheless it helped for the moment. And that was all he needed.

He would never allow himself to forget completely though. Maria was his one friend... the one friend who he most dearly cared for. She was the main cause of all his actions, the reason behind all his motives whether they seemed fair or not. He felt a fool for thinking that a person as kind and as generous as her would want revenge on a world that had done no wrong. But that was his mistake, not her's. All he hoped was that she rested in peace, knowing that the planet she loved would always be safe by his hands.

That was the reason Shadow had left. He left his position as a GUN agent, he was sick of being under their control anyway. He had left his teammates, promising them of return one day. He had left his friends... He supposed that was somewhat of an appropriate title anyway. They had his back when he needed them and in turn he had theirs. They were the people he would run into nearly every day, either for a mission or simple coincidence. All in all, he had no idea that leaving them would be... difficult, in a way.

He had left to peruse the smaller forces of evil, the simple everyday deals. He knew his friends could handle the threat of Eggman and his allies, he didn't doubt or fear for their safety. He knew they could handle themselves. But he knew that they couldn't handle everything. There were still people out their being robbed, murdered, or kidnapped. So that's where he would be. He cold warp from place to place with a Chaos Emerald and travel around, stopping the crimes before they get out of hand. He spends years doing that... only now... he was lost... powerless... tired... He needed help.

Shadow paced the ground further, pushing past trees and branches that tried to block his path. The rain poured down him, soaking him to his bones. He needed shelter.

His wish was answered.

From the darkest distance he saw a small, orange glow emitting from a wooden lake house, though it was in the middle of the forest?

But it wasn't. There was a clearing and a path way running through. A fenced of garden surrounded the house, before being surrounded itself by the trees.

Under normal circumstances Shadow would have gone there for the purpose of suspicion, but this time he ran to the small building for help. He didn't stop to look for a name of the house, or a name of the person who lived there. He ignored all senses and feelings as he wrapped his fists against the small wooden door that blocked him from warmth and comfort.

Shadow had felt that he was prepared for just about anyone to open that door, but he was wrong.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" Shadow nearly shouted, rather alarmed to see his old rival standing on the other side of the doorway, almost mirror like. He had no idea he was anywhere close to Station Square, he didn't really know where he was. He also didn't remember him having a fringe...

Sonic the Hedgehog mimicked Shadow in surprise. Though it only lasted for a short second before he grinned widely and leaned against the door frame. "Well, well, well Faker. Nice to see you too after five years" the blue furred mammal replied with playfulness filling his voice. Shadow had to roll his eyes. "You haven't answered my question. And I believe that you're the faker" the black furred hedgehog said before pushing Sonic's shoulder forcefully, making the Blue Blur jolt and allowing Shadow access to the inside of the warm house.

Sonic watched as Shadow rushed passed him before he shut the door. Before he even had time to turn around, he saw his old rival knelling next to the lite fireplace, holding his hands out to the burning flame with nothing but relief and satisfaction upon his face. The younger hedgehog laughed before joining Shadow in the living room. He sat down on the recliner chair and kicked up his red boots. "Cold?" he asked sarcastically. Shadow grunted and dropped his shoulders, clearly annoyed. "You think?" he resorted back.

For a few minutes he made himself warm against the fire before picking himself up from the floor. He hadn't noticed, until he looked around, that Sonic had left the room. He didn't think much of it as he walked to the three person sofa and sat himself down until he was comfy. He sighed with satisfaction as he relaxed himself into the chair, he hadn't had a moment to just sit down and relax in months. The black hedgehog decided to take a moment to just look around the cozy room.

It was kind of quaint in a way. The wooden bookcase, the oak tables, a light red rug on the floor, the soft brown sofas… He never really thought of his younger rival actually having a real home... he didn't really think about any of his friends having homes or anything like that. All he thought about was their ability in battle... and that's it.

He looked further around the room, where he noticed a few pictures in frames rested upon the end table on the opposite side of the sofa from him. They were just pictures of Sonic and his friends from back in the old days. Some of them even had Eggman in the background, ready and aiming with his laser gun. Shadow gave a short, stifled laugh. They must have known Eggman was there, ready to destroy them, yet they still posed and smiled. The more he looked the more he noticed that Eggman seemed to be smiling too. But maybe that was just from the thought of finally winning, instead of actually posing. But you never know with Eggman.

"Here you go"

Shadow looked away from the pictures and up the tall blue hedgehog that held out a steaming cup of coffee to him. He accepted before Sonic sat down on the recliner and rested himself into the leather chair. Shadow took a drink from the cup as Sonic rested his feet up onto the coffee table. He seemed to take a lot of pleasure from it for some reason. Then again, maybe there was a reason to that, Shadow thought as he stared at the strange, metallic brace upon his ankle. He thought it was strange that he hadn't noticed the brace, or that fact that Sonic walked with a slight limp, but he guessed that that it wasn't the first thing on his mind as he walked through the door. But now that he got what he wanted, he really started to look. And the more Shadow looked, the more he started to notice.

Despite the new fringe and new shoes, Sonic had changed drastically. He knew that that was to be expected, seeing as how it had been five years since they let spoke. But he never thought he's look this different. His once rich, cobalt fur was now a worn out, darkened blue, even near the point of being grey. His peachy skin was no longer their healthy colour, but now seemed drained into a pale whiteness. The large, black bags under his dull green eyes gave away stress and tiredness, maybe due to sleepless nights, but why?

Shadow knew that he himself hadn't changed. He still looked and acted the same as he did five years ago. He never had time to change. So it just leads him to ask... "What happened?"

Sonic raised his brow to him. His lips were pressed together in a small line upon his mussel. "Pardon?" he asked. Shadow pointed to the metallic brace that clamped around his ankle. The blue hedgehog followed his gaze. "Oh this old thing? Um... well it's nothing really. I mean, well I got it a while back so... Well how's your mission going?" Sonic uneasily said. He eyes darted from place to place, refusing to look at Shadow or his ankle until he eventually changed subject.

Shadow looked at him, knowing he was avoiding topic. But he decided not to pry... for now. "It... was harder than I thought" he confessed. "There are just so many people, being hurt every day. All at the same time even. It's so hard to choose who to save and who to let die or be hurt."

Sonic nodded his head and looked down. "I know... That's why I stuck with Eggman. It's better to be rid of the bigger threats that affect everyone. But you tried right?" he asked, suddenly perking up. "Yeah I guess. But I was using too much power in such little time. I never took a moment to stop and re-charge I guess. And now the Chaos Emerald is drained and my shoes have no power left. I tried using the rings from my wrist's to re-power with... but it didn't last as long as I hoped" Shadow explained.

Sonic only smiled back. "I'll help you get the power back in the morning, but for now I think you need to rest" he said. The blue furred animal struggled as he took his feet away from the table and pushed himself up from the chair. His balance slipping a moment or two as he stood up. "Are you sure you're okay?" Shadow asked as he watched him. Sonic stood strait and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah sure, I-I just gotta check on something. Hey, if you want to spend the night then you'll have to have the coach. Not many bedrooms in this house you know" he laughed half-halfheartedly. Shadow raised his brow at first but ended up shrugging his shoulders. "Fair enough. By the way, how far are we from Station Square? I could use a trip to the city to re-stock before I set off again?" he asked. Sonic stared at him with his head tipped to the side. "Uh Shadow... We're nowhere near Station Square. It's on the other side of the continent" he stated. Shadow stared at him.

"What?" he asked, completely taken by surprise. He had it stuck in his mind that they were practically next door to Station Square. "If Station Square's so far away then why do you have a house in the middle of the forest? Away from all your friends! It's not like you can exactly run to them with that thing on your foot..." Shadow pointed out.

Sonic groaned and dipped his head. "I guess I'll have to check later then" he mumbled to himself. Shadow still heard, "Check on what?" he asked suspiciously. He edged forward and made himself ready for either attack or defense. Sonic noticed and held up his hands. "Gee calm down will you. It's no big deal" he said as he sat himself down back onto the recliner. He put his metallic covered foot upon the coffee table once again.

Shadow was still not entirely convinced though. "What are you hiding Faker?" he asked aggressively. "I'm not hiding anything!" Sonic defended. Shadow didn't relax, "Then tell me what you are hiding!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Sonic shouted back. He immediately hushed himself as soon as he realized he had yelled. Shadow raised his brow. The blue hedgehog paused for a moment before speaking up. "All I wanted to do... was check on my son" he answered.

Shadow's eyes went wide as he stared at him. His whole body relaxed within moments. "Your... you're a father?" he asked, almost speechless. Sonic nodded, and where Shadow had expected to see pride in his eyes, all he saw was sadness... regret.

The older hedgehog didn't know what to say. He rubbed his neck and looked down. "Woe" he said under his breath. "Um... congratulations I guess. W-who's the mother? Amy Rose?"

"Not in a life time pal" Sonic replied flatly. His face was still and serious, yet so tired. "Nah, I tried it with Amy but... she was so annoying. Our first date and she was already expecting me to propose! I couldn't handle it with her" he explained. Shadow nodded, "So who is the mother?" he asked once again. Sonic stared at the fire, and Shadow was no stranger to the look of pain and loss in his emerald eyes. After all, he knew about it more than anyone.

Sonic bit onto his top lip and then sighed. "Her name's Sally... I met her a few months after you left actually" he laughed, pointing towards his dark opposite. Shadow nodded yet allowed him to go on further. "Well... Oh by the way, don't know if you heard but we defeated Eggman at last" Sonic said, rather triumphant. Shadow once again nodded, though with more acknowledgement of what he said then before, and allowed him to carry on.

"Yeah... it was a hard fight... I-It's kinda how I got this thing stuck on my leg" he said as he pointed to the brace on his ankle. "Let's just say, Spin Dash + Big Explosions never come out how you hope" he laughed. The blue hedgehog took a moment to smile depressingly as he stared at his leg. "Anyway... I don't really remember much about that fight. Tails say's I was badly injured, and that's about it really. Well after that me and Sally decided to get married. I think that was the point when Amy stopped talking to me, she even called me a monster! It's a bit of an overreaction if you ask me. Anyway, so me and Sally got married and we ended up having a boy. We called him Sam; he's such a small thing. It's like he never ages" Sonic spoke with glee. His face dropped slowly, "but then... I'm not really sure why but... Sally left me. I've never heard from her since" he finished with a hush.

Shadow stared at him with empathy. He wasn't sure what to say to that story, what could you say? 'Don't worry; I'm sure your wife will come back one day?' No that was stupid. All he could say what probably what everyone else had said after hearing that story, "I'm sorry."

Sonic shrugged and waved his hand, "Meh, don't be. It was two years ago. Side's I still got my son, so I'm not completely alone" he said with a false sense of happiness. Shadow tipped his head slightly as a silence fell between them both.

Not one for liking awkward feelings, Sonic slammed his hands down upon the arms of the chair. "Well, like I said, I got to go check on Sam" he said before making a struggling attempt to get up. Shadow raised his hand and stopped him. "Don't worry about it, I'll check on your kid. After all your letting me stay for the night so it's the least I can do to return the favor" he said, not wanting the younger hedgehog to struggle but rather take time to relax. Even Shadow knew that having a baby in the house is tiring for anyone.

"A-are you sure?" Sonic asked, looking slightly worried yet relieved, "because I think I can hear him crying and I don't want it to be a bother." Shadow stood up and looked up towards the stairs. "I... don't hear anything. But I'll be happy too. Just take a minute for yourself" he offered, though really he thought it should be someone else saying that to him. He has had it a lot harder after all. He guess five years of nothing but helping people has rubbed off on him.

"Thank you Shadow" Sonic said appreciatively as he relaxed back into his chair. "No prob" Shadow said while sticking his thumb up towards him then leaving. As he walked towards the stairs all he could think about was what he had just done. "No prob and Thumbs up? Why did I do that? That stupid hedgehog keeps rubbing off on me" he muttered as he climbed the stairs.

Shadow looked around in the rooms. All the while he kept thinking to himself 'I still can't hear any crying.'

He came to the last door. All the others that he had found were Sonic's room, the bathroom, and a storage room. Maybe the last one will be Sam's. He looked at the door before opening it quietly, in case the baby was behind this one. The door was open and he walked inside. His eyes were met with empty furniture, each one covered with a white blanket. "What?" he questioned as he walked further into the room. Shadow held his hand out to one of the corners of the white blankets; he carefully lifted it and had a look at what it covered.

Completely bewildered by what he saw, he ripped the whole blanket off the large box-shape it covered. The sheet came off and reviled a crib, made for a small child.

Shadow dropped the blanket and backed up. A sharp breath fell from his mouth as he stared around the suddenly haunted feeling room. He shook his head, not really sure what to make of it. He didn't dare revile what the other blankets covered.

Shadow, feeling too uncomfortable being in the room, turned and made his way to leave. He turned, and expecting to see the door, he jolted as his red eyes met with green. "Sonic" he gasped, his hand resting upon his chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack" he said. What was at first a friendly smile, turned to a frown of worry. "Sonic?" he questioned. The blue hedgehog was just standing there, neither smiling nor frowning and with his hands behind his back. Just standing there… between him and the door; his only means of escape.

Sonic's eyes were string longingly into the crib. His chest rose up and down as he leaned against the door, just watching the unveiled bed. He sighed longingly.

"Sonic?" Shadow called once again, his sense of danger turned his stomach so much that sweat could be seen from his brow.

The blue, unmoving hedgehog sighed, his face became sad. Shadow grew impatient. "Sonic what is going on? Where is your kid?" he merely shouted. Sonic took his eyes away from the crib and lay them upon him. "He left me... he left me just like his mother did" he said sadly. "He was so small in my arm's... he had just been born." A laughed creaked out from the pale hedgehog's mouth as he continued to star at the other with dull, hungry eyes. His face saddened into sorrow, which was accompanied with anger. "That was when she left... she left because of him!" he yelled. He looked back down at the crib distressed as a tear rolled down his face. "And he followed..." he finished.

Shadow didn't dare look away from him, yet still felt a pain in his chest from his words. "She didn't-"

"Why?" Sonic shouted. A small moment of sorrow and loss was taken as his eyes darted towards the black hedgehog, a small, yet growing smile melted upon his face as he stared, darkly. Shadow could only imagine what was being planned behind the sinister green glow of his eyes. His focused to a different matter as he watched the blue hedgehog, with one hand, lock the door with the key, while the other remained behind his back. "Sonic?" Shadow questioned.

The blue furred animal said nothing. His smile was gone, suddenly vanished, as he took small steps towards the Ultimate Lifeform. "It wasn't just them who left me you know" Sonic stated, bitterness filled up his voice as he spat his words. His brows furrowed and a snarl raised his lips. Shadow backed himself up, "What are you talking about?" he asked, remaining cautious as the blue one continued to walk towards him, his hand still remaining behind his back.

"They kept leaving me" Sonic cried. He pulled his hand away from his back to revile a knife that glisten in the dark. "Whoa" Shadow gasped as his eyes met the razor sharp weapon. He shook his head, "You're crazy Sonic... Just take it easy okay" he said, slightly panicked. He held his hands out for defense. They shook slightly.

Sonic stared at him pleadingly. His chest pounded and his eyes welled up. He choked on a cry. "I'm sorry!" he shouted desperately, as if he were the one in danger. "Everyone kept leaving me! First my wife and child... then my friends! My friend's left me Shadow! Tails left me, Amy left me, Knuckles left me, and _so did you!_" he yelled with pure anger. His teeth gritted harshly while more tears feel like the rain.

Shadow struggled for something to say, anything that would make him lower the knife, but he could think of nothing.

With his free hand Sonic rubbed the tears from his mussel. "They kept saying I was crazy... _I'm not crazy!_" he screamed. His grey fur grew darker until it was almost the same colour as his opposite. Shadow watched completely stunned as a black aura surrounded Sonic completely, as if he had gone Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds. "What's happened to you?" Shadow whispered.

"_Shut up!_" Sonic shrieked. Shadow backed down. "Don't you get it? I had no choice! They had to die!" Sonic defended desperately, anger and sorrow were shone from his eyes. "They kept leaving me... it was the only way to make them stay!"

Shadow backed up until he was against the wall. He was both desperate and frightened as Sonic held the knife high in the air. "Sonic wait! I get it, you're lonely. You lost your family and all you wanted was for your friends to be with you through a hard time, but they weren't. It seemed like they were never there for you and neither was I. But I'm here now! Look I'm still here, I've haven't left you. I'm here" Shadow pleaded as he fell to his knees.

Sonic stopped. His black aura and fur faded to their normal grey blue. He stared at the older hedgehog in astonishment. "You're... staying?" he stammered. He dropped the knife onto the floor.

Shadow stared at the knife and stood up. "Yes... I'm not going to leave you... but... you've done some bad things haven't you?" he asked slowly, purposely talking to him at a lower level. Sonic looked away in shame before Shadow grabbed his shoulders and forcing him to face him. "How many people have you killed?" he asked, putting emphasis on each word as if to spell it out. Sonic winced under his stare and went back to sadness. "... 14" he confessed in a low whimper. Shadow dropped his shoulders and turned his head away in disgust. Sonic panicked.

"B-but I swear, never again! I-I'm sorry, I had no choice! Shadow? Shadow please? I swear it will never happen again... please help me?" Sonic begged, grabbing Shadow's arms instead. The older hedgehog wasn't taking it though. He turned away distressed. Five years and he had killed fourteen people! There was nothing he could do to help him... he only had one option. He needed to stop the madness.

"Sonic" he whispered, making the grieving hedgehog look up at him. Shadow sighed and lowered his eyes. He couldn't stand to look at him directly, but he had too. He placed his hands upon the younger ones shoulders and stared at him, right into the eyes. "I will help you" he said firmly. Sonic's face broke into a smile, "really?" he asked, his face alone showing how completely grateful he was.

Shadow didn't smile back.

"Yes" he replied with a husky voice. He applied pressure onto Sonic's shoulders and forced him to rest onto his knees. The blue hedgehog dipped his head and stared at the floor, his back was hunched while his face became emotionless. Shadow let go of his shoulders and slowly walked around him, "Look out the window" he said as he did so. He looked down at the knife that rested next to Sonic's side. He picked it up and threw it away. He wouldn't use it... he'd use something else.

Sonic did as he was told and stared at the window. The rain was still falling hard as it shimmered down the window glass with a dance. Lightning was flashing through the room, lighting up everything it touched. It lit up the world outside, beyond the glass window. It showed him the forest, the trees, the mountains, the ground where he used to run... he smiled at he stared at it.

Shadow picked up one of the white blankets. He ripped off a long piece of the end and gripped it within his hand. He turned and looked at the other hedgehog. His back was completely turned to him.

Knowing what he had to do, Shadow approached his old rival. He held the thin, torn piece of sheet in both of his hands and stretched it out ready. "Sonic... I want you to imagine yourself out there... running through that forest" he said. He watched, Sonic remained still yet he knew that he was listening to his every word.

"It's amazing isn't it" Sonic said, so much happiness and peace was filled within his voice. Shadow could only look out the window with him... one final time.

"I guess I never took time to appreciate the simple things in life... Maybe that was my down fall" Shadow said. He looked back down to the blue hedgehog and walked closer, until he was an arm stretch away. He held up the white torn sheet, up until it was higher than the others head. His breath hardened as he stood there, knowing that every second passing is a second closer. His hands shook as they clenched into themselves. His brow narrowed, as if he was angry, and his teeth gritted. He made himself ready. His heart skipped as he handled the torn sheet.

"Shadow"

He froze. He looked down at the younger hedgehog and waited. "Yes?"

"... thank you"

Shadow's eyes widened. He stared into the window and saw his reflection staring right back, along with Sonic's who was staring right at his. He knew!

Shadow fell down onto knees. He dropped the sheet onto the floor and placed his hands upon Sonic's shoulders. His face fell upon the blue animals back and he wept. All his grief, all his anger, all his regret... they all left him in the form of tears as he held onto the back of his rival for one last time.

"I-I'm so sorry" he cried. He could feel so much regret for his actions. For the past five years he had been trying to help people, to save them... now he realized that to do that he should have just stayed where he was all along. And now... he was about to safe the world's greatest hero, _his friend_, from himself.

Shadow picked up the sheet and threw it over Sonic's head until it was around his neck. He crossed each end over each other and pulled.

He ignored every scream, every choke, every cry, he drowned it all out. The only sound he listened to was his own cry of sorrow and anger, anger because it had to end this way.

He pulled the sheet harder and harder. The younger hedgehog struggled for air but he didn't stop. He knew that that wasn't what the younger one wanted anyway.

The room fell silent. Shadow stared down at the young hedgehog whose head rested upon his lap. His hand rested upon the blue quills as he stared down into the dull, lifeless green eyes. Tears fell upon the white mussel after falling from Shadow's eyes. He breathed heavily before he reached his hand over Sonic's face, and slowly close his eyes.

That night, Shadow knew that all in all... his mission had been failed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took a better part of 3 days -_-<strong>

**Anyway, sorry it's so sad. I started it but when it got to Sonic's son I had no idea what to write next. So it ended with this.**

**Complete dribble :P**

**Anyway, I kinda took the ending (though slightly changed) from a famous book. See if you can guess which one :D**

**Review if you enjoyed xx**


End file.
